Once In Tortuga
by Heartless Shinra Alchemist
Summary: Jack Sparrow's recruiting for those ninetynine souls he needs to give Davy Jones. Sora's looking for Jack. Norrington wants to kill Jack. Norrington starts a big fight in the tavern. Sora gets caught in the fight. PANDEMONIUM!


Notes: 'Allo! Hey...I know it's weird, but my favorite character in Pirates is Barbossa. Just thought you'd like to know. Also, my apologies if not all the lines are exactly the same as in the movie. I just wanted to have a little fun, so I wrote this after watching Dead Man's Chest.

It was by far the grimiest place Sora had ever been in. Rank smells of beer, rum, sweat, rotten meat, and vomit mixed to form the most horrifying stench had had ever smelled. But Sora was looking for Jack Sparrow and he was told that this was the place to go if he wanted to find him. Donald and Goofy were off in other parts of the town, leaving Sora on his own. That made him really uncomfortable. Grubby musicians perched on barrels of rum played a loud jig that was barely audible over the sounds of vomiting, fighting, and women squealing. Sora wove through the large crowd of men, searching for Jack. A fat woman barreled into him, knocking him over. Giggling, she tried to say something, but she was obviously drunk that she was completely incoherent. A man in a tri-corner hat pulled the woman off of Sora, ignoring his thanks with a deadly glare.

"Fine then..." Sora muttered irateably. Port Royal was swiftly becoming his least favorite world. Everyone here was either dead drunk, a pirate, or stuck up. He was just about to call it quits when he heard a familiar voice say:

"It's the crow's nest for you." Sora ran in the direction of the voice. He saw a black man that was missing an arm sighning a piece of paper that was in front of...

"MR.GIBBS!" Sora ran happily to the familiar pirate. Gibbs looked up as he heard the voice. Recognizing the spiky-haired teenager running towards him, he began to wave his hands, as if trying to shoo Sora off.

"Go," he said as soon as Sora had reached the table. Sora's eyebrows raised. "Go now!" Gibbs' voice was urgent annd edged with a franticness Sora had never heard in his voice before.

"What's-" He was broken off as a man shoved him aside, sending him crashing to the floor. He was going to repremand the stranger, but was struck speechless as he recognized the speaker. His face was covered in grime, and his wig was dirty and beraggled, but the man was quite obviously Commadorre Norrington. "Commadorre..." The man ignored him as he addressed Gibbs.

"What's your story?" Gibbs asked.

"My story is the same as yours, only one chapter behind." If it was not already clear, as soon as the man opened his mouth, Sora knew the man had to be Norrington. "I chased a man across the seven seas. It cost me my crew, my commision, and my life." Norrington reached for the bottle of rum in front of Gibbs; Sora figured that judging by Norrington's haggard appearance, he needed it. Gibbs looked up and gasped.

"Commadorre...?" Norrington frowned and slammed the bottle of rum down.

"Not anymore. Weren't you listenening?" He leaned over, still a few feet from Sora's face, but Sora could still smell the rum on Norrington's breath. "There was the storm..." Gibbs' eyes grew wide.

"My god. You didn't try to sail through it, did you?" Norrington's face twisted in fury.

"You haven't said where you're headed." His hands curled around the corners of the table. Sora found this an opportune moment to start scurrying towards the door, still on the floor. "Somewhere nice, I hope!" The table, along with the rum, the parchment, the candle, and Gibbs went crashing to the floor. The grimy musicians stopped their playing to look at Norrington. In fact, the whole tavern had gone silent, encircling the haggard drunk. The only one moving other than Norrinton was a man who was trying to hide behind some strange tropical plant. The man was slowly inching its way towards the door.

"So am I worthy of serving under Captain Jack Sparrow?" From somewhere in his faded and stained jacket, Norrington pulled out a gun and cocked it towards the man behind the plant. "Or should I just shoot you now?" From behind the plant, a face appeared.

"You're hired!" he cried. Sora gasped. It was Jack Sparrow!

"Jack! Jack!" Sora scrambled to his feet and began to scuffle over to the grimy pirate. Jack paid no heed, however, for Norrington had not put down his gun. Norrington was grinning like a madman.

"Sorry. Old habits and all that." The pistol aimed at Jack's face, but just second before Norrington pulled the trigger, two men jumped from the crowd, pushing Norrington back and causing his arm to fly up, aiming the gun towards the celing.

"Hey! That's our captain you're trying to shoot!" they called, punching Norrington for good measure. The bullet that had been fired as Norrinton's arm had flown upward bounced off the chandelier and crashed into a man's bottle of rum, shattering it. The man turned to the person next to him. Even though it was obvious his neighbor had nothing to do with the shattering of his bottle of rum, he punched his neighbor. With that, the brawling and the drinking in the tavern continued, along with the merry tune carried on by the musicians. The crowd descended on Norrington, but it was obvious that his military training was not lost to him yet. He fought as valiantly as a drunk man could, swinging his sword in a broad arc, keeping most brawlers at bay.

Distantly, he heard Jack call, "Time to go!" Sora tried to move in the direction of Jack's voice, but a large drunk man moved into his way. The man grinned, showing off his two yellow teeth and unveiling the stench of beer.

"S'cuse me sir..." Sora tried to slip past the man, but a ham-like hand flew out of nowhere and slammed into his left eye. Sora glared up at the man, who was chortling drunkenly, and stetched out his hand. In a flash of light, his keyblade appeared in his hand. Applying as much force into the blow as he could, he slammed the hilt of the keyblade into the man's skull. With a thump, the drunk hit the floor, out cold. Sora looked up the stairs to catch a glimpse of Jack inspecting somone's hat. Sora ran in the direction of the stairs, slamming every drunk who came in his way in the head. Just as he was about to run up the stairs, a grimy body flew from the balcony and landed on him, knocking the wind out of his lungs. The man was content to lay on Sora's back, but Sora shoved the drunk off. He glanced wildly at the stairs, but saw no trace of Jack. Sighing, he turned to see Norrington and some smaller boy in the center of a large ring of drunken pirates and other scum. Norrington started roaring something about fighting them all one by one, but the small boy grabbed a bottle of rum from another man's hand and smashed it on Norrington's head with glee.

"Just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!" Sora recognized the voice, but couldn't place it. He was sitting there, pondering, whn Donald's feathered hand grabbed Sora's arm.

"C'mon!" he said, dragging Sora to the door. "We've found Jack."

It was then that Sora realized that the boy wasn't a boy at all. It was Elizabeth Swann.


End file.
